Like Mike
by Cheli Forever
Summary: --POSTPONED (SORRY!)-- The Beyblade version of the movie


"Like Mike"  
  
...So! New story! This is basically the Beyblade version of the movie "Like Mike," but with certain things changed... I think the ending was kind of crappy... 

For those of you who haven't heard of the movie, (*SPOILER ALERT*) this is what happens: Lil' Bow Wow plays a twelve-year-old orphan who loves basketball but can't exactly shoot too well, partly because he's kinda short. One day, he comes across a pair of sneakers with the initials "MJ," his all-time hero (Michael Jordan, of course). The shoes are a perfect fit and within a week or two, he's playing for an NBA team. In the end, the sneakers get wrecked, and he realises he never really needed the shoes in the first place, and so on...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or the movie "Like Mike," which inspired this story.  
  
"..." people speaking  
  
/.../ people's thoughts  
  
~~~  
  
Mikey launched again. His blade landed outside the dish... again. Joey, the best blader at Mikey's school, had agreed to help him, but was having second thoughts.  
  
"Just admit it, Mikey. Blading ain't your thing."  
  
"Come on, Joey. You said you would help! One more time, PLEASE??"  
  
Joey sighed. "All right. Move your arm more and pull harder. Aiming for the dish wouldn't kill ya, either." Joey may have been a pro at blading, but he had yet to pass English with a mark higher than 60.

Mikey concentrated only on his aim and launched as he furiously tore the ripcord out of the launcher (not LITERALLY). His beyblade landed just inside the dish, but stopped spinning almost immediately. Joey looked amazed. He had been convinced that Mikey was a lost cause.

He admitted, "Well, it's a start..."

Mikey cheered. "I've still got 2 weeks till my class tournament. I'll be ready!"

Joey opened his mouth to say something, took a look at Mikey's determined expression, and shut it again.

~~~

"Mike!"

"What?"

Steve called back, "It's time for practise!"

Michael grimaced. "Fine." They both walked down a few long hallways to a large training room.

"Ah, there you are, Michael, Steven," Judy greeted.

~~~

"Again!"

"Oh...!"

"Michael! You've barely shown any progress for the last month!"

"So? There's no competition!"

"There is now," a confident voice called from the doorway.

The All-Starz turned. Michael asked, "What are you doing here?"

Tyson answered, "Ha, you're still mad that you lost to us!"

"Grr..." Michael growled.

Judy cut off Tyson's teasing. "That's enough. I invited the Bladebreakers here. You wanted competition."

Michael suddenly regained his confidence. "Doesn't matter. We know all your moves. Right, Em?"

Emily grinned somewhat mischievously. "Well... if you really want competition, maybe you should do it without knowing their data and us shouting instructions."

Tyson agreed, "Yeah! Put down your data and pick up your blade!"

~~After some more shouting~~

Judy announced, "Ray and Eddy!"

The boys stepped up to the dish, pulling out their launchers. 

Eddy smirked. "Come back for more?"

"Just you wait and see."

"Three... two... one... let it rip!"

Two blades whizzed into the dish. The battle was on. Eddy wasted no time. "Trypio, attack!"

"Driger!"

Driger skilfully dodged Trypio and attacked from the other side. Trypio was headed straight for the edge.

Eddy was dumbfounded. "A-Ahh!"

"Driger, finish it!" Driger backed up and crashed with a final attack, sending Eddy's smoking blade out of the dish.

Judy said, "And... Ray is... the winner."

Eddy walked back to his team, defeated.

Judy told him as he passed her, "We'll work on that, Eddy."

"Steve and Max!" Judy called professionally.

The bladers both walked up to the dish, Steve smirking and Max grinning (as usual).

~~After more trash-talking~~

"Three... two... one... let it rip!"

Steve impatiently ordered, "Tryhorn!" The raging bulls rose, crashing against the green blade helplessly.

"Draciel!" Max called his bit-beast a little too late. His blade went flying into his hand.

Steve smirked again and headed back to his team, bragging all the way.

"Michael and Tyson!"

They both strode to the dish, screaming at each other. "Three... two... one... let it rip!"

They both launched with a loud buzz. 

"Trygle! Attack!"

"Dragoon!" The blades were shot backwards from the force of the collision. Each staggered for a few bounces, then regained control and headed straight for each other.

"Grr..." Michael grunted in frustration.

"Haha!" Tyson laughed. "Victory Tornado!"

Michael felt the wind rush by him as his blade was crashed past his ear into the wall behind him.

"Tyson... is the winner," Judy said, stunned.

"Looks like you could still use some work!" Tyson taunted.

"That's it!" Michael took two furious steps towards Tyson before Steve and Eddy grabbed onto to him, holding him back.

"You'll pay," Michael vowed quietly, with a swear word or two, as he gave up his "blood hunt" for Tyson.

~~~

"Again!"

Only a grunt was heard as the boy brushed back a strand of brown hair and launched. His blade circled the dish for two minutes before stopping.

"Ahh..." Joey cried out, collapsing on the floor.

"What's the matter, Joey?" Mike asked worriedly

"We've been at this for hours," Joey explained, rubbing his sore legs. "I dunno 'bout you, kid, but I can use a break."

"_Could_ use a break," Mike corrected.

"Glad you agree," Joey said, heading for a large corner store.

Mike stared after him, then picked up his launcher again...

~~~

So... what do you think? And BTW, I'm writing Joey's speech like that on purpose... I'm sorry... my beybattle commentary/description sucks. And no, they've never really called Michael "Mike," but for the sake of the story... Oh, and "Victory Tornado" is Dragoon's attack in the new episodes.

~~SPOILER ALERT~~

Hahaha, invisible bit-beats, cyber bit-beasts... It's kinda predictable and sorta stupid. But I like how Kai looks in the second season... I mean, the style, not the fact he has GREY HAIR AND GREY EYES! Well, actually, it kinda looks cool, but HE HAS AN EARRING! Hey, one of my friends pointed out the first season, it was a evil purple-haired guy working for a grey-haired one, and now it's the other way around!

~~END SPOILER ALERT~~

Please review! ... (*sniffle*) no one likes my stuff no more... they never liked it, but at least before they reviewed... WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! And you sure ain't entertaining me, ANDREW.


End file.
